


I Love You Because

by Awesome126753



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing, Caring, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Showers, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Spooning, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome126753/pseuds/Awesome126753
Summary: Marinette is having a great time being bored in class. That is until Luka texts her to hang out after school. She of course tags along with him to his home and he plays a song for her and then catches her off guard with his next move. Things push further than expected but Marinette is okay with that.*THESE CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP*





	I Love You Because

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lukanette smut, made for the fellow lukanette lovers. Leave a comment if you want another chapter and this took me way to long to write. 
> 
> Take it you sinners I did it for you! 
> 
> These characters are aged up and though it's not mentioned Marinette does use birth control.

Marinette sighed facing the front of the classroom as Ms. Bustier talked through her lecture, she was really paying attention, she was more focussed on one particular boy. Adrien Agreste, she's had a major crush on him for three years but she can't seem to get a single word out around him. Her phone vibrated sending a chill up her back as it buzzed from her back pocket, she glanced at Ms. Bustier, cost was clear she was facing the board. She slipped it out of her pocket and glanced at the message, from Luka. She raised an eyebrow at the notification but opened it. It read: 

'Hey Marinette, I'm wondering if you'd like to hang out after school today I have a song i need your opinion on, it would be appreciated and worth your while' 

She didn't know how to react, she was about to type a response but another message popped up. 

'Please?' 

She smiled at it, and replied.

' I'd love too, it sounds like fun and I always enjoy your music' 

She typed, her mood had lifted. Luka was a year older than her so she was a bit sad she couldn't just turn around and see him sitting behind her. She sighed, content with how her afternoon was going. 

===

"Bye girl." Alya called with a wave of her hand. Marinette said goodbye to her and began her trek to Lukas house. Only to be surprised when he tapped on her shoulder while she walked, she squealed in surprise and jumped, whipping her head around to see him. 

"Did I scare you?" Luka asked her, his eyes gleaming with amusement. 

"Yes, very much so." She said and relaxed. He began to walk with her, his stormy blue eyes filled with a gaze that Marinette couldn't quite place her finger on, she flushed and looked away from him, he chuckled a little at her embarrassment. 

"Here we are." He said as he led Marinette onto the boat. "Juleka had plans with rose and my mom is shopping." He said in brief explanation as to why the house was empty. 

He took her hand and she flushed again as he led her into his room. He closed the door giving her a shy smile as he did so. Marinette rubbed the back of her neck again in nervous gesture. 

"You can sit on the bed." He said moving his hand to it he patted it for her to sit. 

"Thank you." She said quietly as she sat her self on the bed. 

Luka retrieved his bass and brought it back over to the bed he kicked off his shoes and got on the bed sitting in the center he crossed his legs but kept his eyes on her. He strummed the guitar, playing a soft melody, his voice carring with it, it was silky and Marinette was relaxed by it. She closed her eyes, she didn't notice he had stopped playing and singing till he had cupped her face and he pulled her to him in a chaste kiss. She was stunned, utterally stunned she didn't have a moment to react and he had pulled away before she could. 

"I'm sorry, it just didn't seem like you where listening to what I was saying" he said softly, a smile playing with his lips. 

"I-I. . . What where you saying?" She asked hazily. 

"I was telling you all the things I liked about you, but you seemed to be day dreaming." Luka said quietly. 

"What do you like about me." She said, still in her haze as she thought about the kiss. 

Luka raised an eyebrow but his gaze softened as he sat closer to her.

"I was saying how beautiful you are." He said gently as he snaked an arm around her waist, she flinched slightly but rested her hand on his bicep, he was surprisingly muscular under that jacket. 

"About how smart you are." He cupped her cheek with his other hand moving another centimeter closer to her face. She leaned into the touch, her blue bell eyes glimmering in the light of his room. 

"How funny you are." He pulled her body closer to him, using the hand that rested at her waist. 

"And how much I'm in love with you." He whispered finally closing the space between them he kissed her once more, her eyes finally closing on their own as she leaned into his kiss, pressing her lips against his tightly, he smiled against her lips and pulled away again. 

"You . . . " She breathed out huskily, it was the only thing she could think of to say.

"Me?" He said back to her, his tone was dream like, this all didn't seem real in the first place. 

"Would you mind . . . doing that again?" She whispered her hands going hesitantly to his shoulders. She skimmed her thumbs along the rippled muscle beneath his shirt, oh how she wanted him out of his shirt so she could touch his skin. 

"No, I wouldn't mind doing that at all." He said with a shy smile he cupped her face again instead of going to her mouth he planted a kiss on her forehead, skimming his mouth over her eye, to her cheek and the corner of her lips, she let out a tiny gasp that he reveled in and took it as an encouraging sign, he finally placed, gently, oh so gently, a kiss on her lips. Her hands went to his neck tugging slightly at the hair that grew there as her hands traveled up, going through his shaggy black and blue locks. She ruffled it skimming her finger tips over he's scalp she tugged at it gently and he let out a satisfied groan against her mouth as he pulled her into his lap. She now straddled his legs which where criss crossed. His hand never leaving her face. She was loving this more than she thought she would. 

She pulled her mouth away from his, leaving them both panting and wanting more. He still held her face as she held his shoulders. She gently put her hands on his and removed them from her cheeks and hesitantly placed them on her waist. He moved his hands along with hers letting her guide him in what she wanted. She returned her hands to his shoulders and gazed at him, her bluebell pearls had darkened along with his stormy ones.

She couldn't help herself that she crashed his lips on his again. Twisting herself in his hair and tongue as he didn't the same, the hands on her waist going to her back and began rubbing small circles. She let out a groan against her lips as his fingers burned through her clothes and into her skin, setting it ablaze. Sending shivers up her spine as if someone had slipped an icecube into her shirt. His other hand had lifted her hand from his cheek and laced with her fingers. 

"Luka . . ." She murmured against his lips as he hummed, his hand massaging the small of her back. 

She had latched her hand onto his jacket tugging pulling at it, wanting to see the muscles that laid beneath the layers. Pressing her fingers into his shoulder she slid it down his arms. He froze letting go of her and her lips. 

"Marinette." His voice was thick and so damned sexy it made Marinette shiver again. "This is your choice, I don't want to pressure you." He said his voice becoming gentle as he caressed her cheek. 

Oh, she wanted this. She leaned into his touch, bringing up her hand to meet his as she skimmed her thumbs over his knuckles. 

"I do, Luka, I do." She whimpered. 

"Tell me to stop if I need to Marinette, and I promise I will." He said moving his other hand to her cheek. 

She could only nod, letting out and incoherent noise, "buh." 

He smiled affectionaly at her, instead of returning his lips to hers. He began to place open mouth kisses all along her jaw and throat. Letting out a possessive growl as he did so, Marinette dug her fingers into his teal locks again, tugging at it. Earning herself another satisfied groan. She suddenly felt over dressed and slid her own jacket off leaving her in a spaghetti strap tank top. He discarded it next to his off the bed as he leaned her back her leg instinctively going up to hand on his hip he rubbed her outer thigh tenderly as she shifted underneath him. 

She dug her fingers into his skin. Groaning in anticipation as he rubbed her thigh and kissed her neck. She was suddenly to hot. She felt as if she was wearing a snow suit in 90 degree weather, she was sure he could feel it to, he pulled away from her and trailed his fingers down her sternum as she sat up on her elbows watching him contently as he rubbed her skin. She was playing with the hem of his shirt, he raised his arms as if that wasn't permission enough he looked at her with a smirk. 

"Take it off baby." He said huskily. She shuddered but fufilled his demand. 

She gaped at him, his chest was so chiseled and perfect, abs for days trailing all the way down to his scuplted v-line, the way his jeans hung off his hips was pure sin, he flexed unintentionally as he moved it was like in slow motion as his muscles contorted. Luka tipped her head back by her chin and kissed her wetly.

"You'll catch flies like that." He whispered her jaw had returned to it original position from the floor and she couldn't help but grin like a cat who caught the canary. 

"Would you like to tell me why your smiling so perfectly?" He said with a chuckle as his thumb brushed over her bottom lip, her eyes became hooded at the sensation. She licked her lips. 

"You look like you've been sculpted by Michelangelo." She murmured, as she leaned into his touch. "I think I'm falling in love with you Luka but I don't know what to do" she admitted. She knew luka all to well, they've been friends since she was 15. 

"I'm falling in love with you because your one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, you always think of others before yourself and your so incredibly funny it almost hurts, you'd make a good chat noir with all your jokes and teasing." She said in all honesty. 

Luka was stunned as he listened to her. She was returning his feelings, he thought, and she really was, she was pining after Adrein for a couple years now to no success, they where good friends and she didn't stutter around him but he just didn't see her as more than a friend, she thought that was purely the fact the he was in love with ladybug, but Marinette couldn't tell him that and then she would feel like it was all for not. 

Lukas gaze softened as he listened to her ramble about himself and why she loved him, he shook his head and began to laugh as he pulled her into his lap again, kissing her deeply once more. She liked this method of him shutting her up. 

"As much as I love to hear you talk about why you love me, I'm getting to overwhelmed." He admitted his voice thick with emotion. She nodded and latched herself to him again, tongues darting into mouths, tasting one another begging for control, asking for permission to every little thing. Marinette ended up losing her shirt in the process sitting in her leggings and bra as her mouth was settled over his clavicle. Sucking patches of skin and leaving hickies in her trail down south. He groaned in pleasure and let her do her thing, wanting to see how she fit the bill of dominance for that minute. 

She began to fiddle with his belt, looping through fabric on his black jeans. He grabbed her wrists gently. "I'm just making sure." He said softly, she nodded. He let go of her wrists and sat up on his elbows watching her intently. 

She undid the belt buckle, slipping it out of the loops she dropped it to the floor and began working with the button and zipper on his jeans. She slid them down, leaving the boxers, he kicked them off, she stood up and slipped her leggings down folding them easily and quickly she tossed them away somewhere. She got up to straddle him, letting her thighs clamp on his stomach as he inhaled sharply. She kissed him once more, her hands slipping down, and down, and down some more to his boxers. 

Luka inhaled sharply, but Marinette only caught him off guard even more by shoving her tongue into his mouth as he gasped beneath her, involuntarily shifting his hips in excited anticipation as Marinette traced his sculpted v-line to the hem of his boxers. She lifted the hem and let them snap back to his skin, he groaned into her mouth as she teased and toyed with the fabric that now seemed like an obstacle. Marinette could help but smile at his reaction. She palmed his growing erection and he was beginning to pant as he grew larger in her hand, throbbing in her hands as she rubbed the tent in his boxers, all while kissing him. 

"Your so eager for me." She teased, suckling his bottom lip and dragging way as he hissed through his teeth. 

"Fuuuuck-" He hissed. She chuckled as her hand left his erection. He no longer clung to the bed and his hands went to her waist, rubbing little, fidgety circles on her creamy skin. 

She only chuckled lifting his hands from her gently she slid off him going to the end of the bed she stepped off. Getting back on she rested herself between his legs she placed a tentative kiss on his tent and he groaned, he was sensitive. She picked up the hem of his boxers and pulled them up and away from his cock, letting his erection spring free. She didn't get the best glance at it first she was working his boxers down and off his legs. 

When she did peek back up at him, she gaped at his size, she hasn't seen anything to compare it to but she thought of him as large. She grasped his in her hand as squeezed as the widening of her eyes softened. He sucked in a breath as his hand dove into her hair again. Tying it into a make shift pony tail as a few strands crossed over her face, his stormy eyes where scalding into her, begging for her to do more than squeeze him. She obliged by delivering a few pumps to his shaft, half twisting it as she moved her hands, he groaned again as his head tossed back into his ecstasy.

He was twitching in her hands, and it only got worse when she decided to lick the bead of pre-cum that was coming from him. She was a little unsure at first but he was gaping at her and she would do anything to see that sexy jaw drop again. She smiled deviously at him and licked him again, and again. Luka tossed his head back once more as the grip on her hair tightened. 

"Oh what shall I do with you." She said softly as she lapped at his tip.

"Ma-Ma-Marinette." He groaned in a stutter. He didn't know how much more of her teasing he could take. His hips bucked as she picked along his shaft. One hand holding onto his hips while the other pumped onto his erection. Her licks had became open mouth kisses as she sucked in his tip she swirled it gently. Letting her tongue drag across him. He begged her as she mouth fucked him. Letting her eyes gleam up at him, they held each others gaze a staring contest and when Marinette thought that there where only a few kinds of sex, she added eye fucking to the list as well. 

She bobbed her head on him sweetly, never going past her breaking point. Only taking in what she could she let the rest go with her hand letting her saliva drip on him as she pumped and sucked him, he was moaning and panting, one hand gripping her hair the other holding onto the bed for dear life. She felt him throb with in her mouth and she let go of him, letting him come out of her mouth with a filthy 'pop' he moaned something incoherently as she slid back on top of her wiggling her wet core against him quickly before moving on to straddle his tummy once more. She wanted to see what she was doing to him, she wanted to see his darkening eyes. 

She was rewarded with heavy panting in a glimmering face, covered with a thin sheen of sweat. "Are you alright, Luka?" She asked deeply concerned, now wondering if all that moaning was more from pain that pleasure. She cupped his cheek her eyes filled with wonder.

He opened his eyes. They where filled with lust as he began to rub her outer thighs as she straddled him. "I'm more than alright Marinette." He promised as he leaned into her touch. "But if you don't mind." He flipped them so now he was on top and pressing her into the mattress "I think we should 'flip' the script." He said with a stupid smile. 

"You're so terrible." She deadpanned. "Now kiss me." She said softly and pulled his face down to hers she kissed him deeply before he could even answer her. 

Their kiss was tender, lips pressed together deeply as they melted into one another, teeth clacking, tongues tasting, lips sucking on eachother. Marinette whined as Luka's hands traveled down to her sex and he started to draw lazy circles around her clothed slit. She groaned into Luka's mouth and she could feel the smile as he laid her back against the bed, he lined up with her greedy entrance. 

"Are you ready?" He asked softly. 

"Yes Luka, please." She panted out her beg. She knew it would hurt slightly but what first time didn't hurt? In one quick fluid motion he pressed himself into her, disappearing in her folds she let out a cry. He nuzzled her cheek with his, that was his only movement, he wasn't wanting her to adjust. He placed soft pecks and kisses on her to distract her from whatever pain she felt. Her breathing slowed as the pain left her body with his help. She pressed her forehead to his and nodded. Pulling his neck down she kissed him deeply and he reciprocated happily as she began to wiggle her hips. He bit her lip gently as she gasped at the foreign sensation. Luka struggled, a curse on his lips, she was the one who needed to set the pace, she was the one who needed to move first before he could but the wiggle of her hips almost made him lose his self control, she stilled again.

"Marinette . . . It's alright, I got you." He said gently as he cupped her cheek, the fast pace of her breathing slowed. 

"L-Luka." She whimperd to him as she tangled her hands in his black and blue mane. She pressed her lips to his tenderly as she held his neck gently. Pulling him closer if it was possible she gyrated her hips first, both raining themselves a groan. 

"P-please Luka, move." She begged as she grinded her hips against him. 

He kissed her gently. Over her eyes, her nose, her lips, her cheeks, her temples. All of it, he loved kissing her and it was a helpful distraction as he thrusted in her slowly and gently. She let out little moans with each and every thrust. She lifted her legs and wrapped then around his lower back, locking her heels into place. He widened his stance, digging his toes into the mattress as he moved. 

It was slow, too slow. 

"Please Luka just fuck me already." She cried as she begged as she grinded her hips into oblivion. Which still wasn't enough. 

Luka chuckled a bit and pulled out more to push back into her at a slightly faster pace, it made a huge difference to her, he kissed her again. He was adoring the beautiful noises she made, and it was so perfect to him. Being there with her was what he wanted. He wanted to wake up in the morning curled around one another in warm safety. He cupped her cheek as he moved and rubbed her nose along with him. She was all to eager as she moved with him, hands resting at his rib cage and traveling up and down. 

Luka's movements became more erratic as he went with her. His rise was hunting him down instead of the other way around and he was perfectly fine with his rise catching him like some psycho looking for there next victim. Her movements became erratic too as she begged for her release, she sobbed his name as she picked up her pace, feeling it come faster to her as he hit her g spot. Marinette came first but Luka kept going. Her overly sensitive skin prickling with heat and over stimulation of him until he spilled. 

There movements slowed, then stopped. It was silent and comfortable there, Luka pulled out of her gently and nuzzled in between her breasts, she scoffed with a heavy blush and held him close. Playing with his strands of messy black and blue sex hair. 

"How do you feel?" Luka asked gently, his voice was laced in with slight concern for his lover. 

"I feel really, really happy. . . And sore" she said with a stupid chuckle and Luka laughed with her she knew as well as he did that she would be pretty sore be he would enjoy taking care of her. 

"I'm glad your happy Marinette" Luka said lovingly as he peeked up at her, he lifted himself up and off her and kissed her cheeks. He sat up and lifted her bridal style. 

"H-hey!" She squeaked out and he pressed a kiss to her nose to salience her. 

"Bath time" he said simply as he carried her to his bathroom. He set her down on the vanity and proceeded to turn the shower on. She stepped off the vanity shakily and looked at the few hickies she had on her skin. She touched them, then her lips. She couldn't help but feel prideful at wearing his marks. 

He smiled gently as she admired the little bruises. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and leaned in close to kiss her temple. She giggled and planted one on his cheek. He turned her to face him and lifted her. Holding her hips tightly to him as he carried her into the shower and under the hot water. She sighed happily as it patterned against her skin. He began to massage small pattern circles on her skin as they stood there. He kissed her neck again before grabbing his shampoo. He was of course going to pamper her. 

He squirted some into his hands and began to work it into her hair, massaging her scalp as he worked his fingertips. Marinette sighed and completely melted into him. He finished it and rinsed her hair. Kissing her cheeks as he did so. Luka was very affectionate and would spoil her rotten and she would of course be gluttonous for it.

He washed her with his body wash and it smelled of him, Marinette could say it was one of her favorite scents. Luka let Marinette do her nether regions as he in turn kneaded the soap into her breasts and back. As she continued to wash her legs Luka applied conditioner to her blackberry locks. Letting the silkiness called upon his shoulder as she leaned into him. She then repeated the process with him in washing.

He held her there for a little while as she washed him, continuing his kisses and kneads. The water turned a bit cold and he switched it off after rinsing themselves completely. He lifted her out of the shower and set her on the shag rug, stepping out himself he wrapped her in a big fluffy blue towel. Then wrapped one around his hips. He picked her up again and took her back to his bedroom and set her on the bed, using her towel to dry her she felt it was a bit excessive but didn't complain as his magic hands worked. Soon, she was wearing his shirt and a pair of his boxer briefs and he was in shorts. Marinette acted as little spoon for that time, while Luka obliged to being big spoon. 

They chatted for a bit about their relationship, what they wanted for themselves in the future. 

"Can we be more? . ." Marinette asked timidly as she rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. 

"I want you to be my girlfriend Marinette." Luka whispered softly to her. His voice was comforting and she relaxed against him. 

"I want you to be my boyfriend." She said back squishing herself against him as he held her tight. 

"I love you." He cooed. 

"I love you too." She cooed back. She flipped herself to face him and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

Luka chuckled lightly and pressed Marinette into his chest. They nuzzled eachother as Luka sung a soft lullaby to her. She slept soundly with a faint snore that Luka found completely adorable. He kissed the crown of her hair and he too fell to sleep, listening to his own lullaby of Marinette's little noises.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm sorry, leave me a comment and maybe I'll wrote more! Feedback is always appreciated. I know there are spelling and grammar errors, I did my best I'm sorry! I have no hate for other ships but I wrote this smut for the lovers of lukanette, I aim to please. 
> 
> Leave some suggestions for me to write!


End file.
